Falx
Falx (pronounced Falsh) is number forty-nine in Organization Eternal. Falx isn't exactly a normal one, often hanging around on the roof or wandering the hallways. Although she refrains from fighting with most members, Falx would gladly fight for the right cause. She is known as The Blind Lens-Crafter. ' Story Laf Iargent Before Falx became a nobody, she lived the life of Laf Iargent, a lens crafter living in Hollow Bastion. Laf lived with her sister, Senetra, an underage drinker/prostitute. Laf later became blind in one eye because of an unfortunate glass-blowing accident, after which she fell into a deep depression, leaving her sister in the middle of the night to give her life to the heartless. The Birth of Falx Depressed and disoriented, Laf awoke in what appeared to be an underground sewage system. She couldn't remember anything about how she got there. She could only remember one thing, a word that seemed to appear repeatedly: Falx. Whilst sorting out her past life, a cloaked figure appeared before her. The figure told her to follow them, leading her to Memory's Skyscraper, where she met the other Eternalites and joined Organization Eternal. It is said that when asked her named, she hesitated, quietly and nervously replying: Falx. The Streets Around Christmas time, Falx disappeared from Eternal for a near two weeks, wandering around the streets of Twilight Town and Hollow Bastion in search of her old life. She found an old, broken camera on the ground in H.B., claiming it as her own. Later she found out that she had in fact made the lens of it, and keeps it stowed away as a lost memory. After coming back to Eternal for a few months, Falx left around April for a small trip to Halloween Town. She met a young, nobody girl there named Roxanne. Known for hating kids, Falx at first did not like Roxanne, but after a few weeks she grew to think of Roxanne as her daughter. The seven year old is in a different organization, but Falx is trying to convince her to come and join Eternal. Weapons and Abilities Falx's main and only weapon is her monocle, it contains the ability to make an object or person larger or smaller. It gives no real damage to the opponent, but they are usually easier to fight if they're smaller, and easier to step on, or bigger, because the bigger they are, the harder they fall. She has also been known to use it as a shield, as she did in the small battle she had against Sanienx in the Eternal mainroom. Relationships 'Noxthajan: Noxthajan was Falx's first real 'friend' and often she would just hang around him. She became very dependent on him.This changed when she saw him less and less, and he began to date Nayax. She never see's him anymore, and has sort of forgotten about him. In reality, she pushed him out of her mind so it would hurt less if he turned up dead. Annex: Annex was another one of the first people that Falx met, the same day she met Nox. She hasn't been in touch with him ever since he had his baby, mostly because she hasn't seen him around. Raxen: Falx and Raxen have a sort of 'I hate you' 'Oh. Okay!' relationship. Falx enjoys tormenting Raxen, like shrinking him and making the coffee pot big. Raxen, on the other hand, is not very happy with this. Everyone Else: She's most likely terrified of them. She doesn't hate very many people. Personality Falx is very...strange. She often looks unapproachable or in her own world to others, but she would gladly talk to anyone who approaches her. She would jump off the roof of eternal if anyone close to her died, without any question. When she first started in Org Eternal she seemed like an attention whore, partially on purpose and partially because when she first joined she was a lot less sane then she is now. She is very anti-social, and usually will talk to you, if you approach her, and you're alone. She hates to intrude on other people's conversations. Quiet and often forgotten, Falx lives mainly on the Skyscraper's Roof, where she finds solace in the stars and sunsets. Category:Eternalites